


Wingless

by sienna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, loveless AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first battle and Levi is less than impressed with his Fighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Much apologises for the cringe worthy title. Titles are unfortunately not one of my strong suits. :( 
> 
> This is a loveless AU, just in case if anyone was confused to what the hell this was was about.

"I'm sorry. I will try harder." Eren was biting his lip as he tore open the packet of band-aids. "I wasn't ready and I didn't expect them to go with that spell."

He looked down and his ears were flatten against his brown hair as if he expected a scolding. Levi sighed and wondered how he got partnered with a young fighter. But it was without question that the teenager in front of him, was his partner, his other half in battle and it was evident by the identical wing tattoos etched on their respectable shoulder blades. 

One in white.

One in black.

Wingless. 

Together. 

They were complete.

The others would have laughed if they knew this. Not to his face but he was certain behind closed doors. Hanji would have been eager to know how they met. She had always been interested in how matched pairs worked and how they coped in battle if they were fighting with other Fighters, other Sacrifices other than their respectable partners. She too, would have laughed at the irony.

To think that one of the greatest Sacrifices was bonded to a teenager. An inexperienced Fighter. Erwin would have smirked at his current dilemma. Asshole. 

How does one deny fate? He was Eren's and Eren was his. 

"There's only a scratch and some bruises. Nothing that can't be hidden." He said sharply as he took the band-aid from the silent teen. 

Eren's ears twitched and his tail curled against him, as he sat there, hands balled into fists. He didn't answer and Levi wanted to knock some sense into him but decided against it. 

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's not uncommon." Levi stood up and removed his soiled shirt before he walked over to his closet to grab a new shirt. 

"So it does exist." He heard Eren said softly.

"What?" He turned to see Eren looking at his back with a wondrous expression, his ears perked up and his tail; that had been curled around him earlier, was flickering behind him. "What exists?"

"The mark." Eren said, his voice full of wonder. "I um." He stopped upon seeing the expression on Levi's face and turned red. "I mean, I never thought it was real. That it was…" He paused, trying to find the words.

He reminded Levi of a kitten taking its first steps, still unsteady on its legs as it attempted to move across a strange environment. Watching the flickering of emotions that crossed Eren's face as he tried to get the words across and Levi suppose, not sound like an idiot at the same time. 

"Yes." Levi finished for him as he grabbed the nearest shirt. "The matching wings." He slipped on his shirt, and smoothed out the wrinkles before turning around. 

"I'm sorry." Eren bursts out suddenly.

"You already apologised." Levi pointed out trying not to be annoyed and failing. "There's no use trying to make yourself feel better by apologising…" He stopped when he noticed the crestfallen expression on the teen and how his tail drooped and curled towards him. "Look. Mistakes happen. Next time you'll be ready." He closed the closet and picked up the discarded shirt, intending to drop it in the laundry basket.

Eren mumbled something and he stopped, turned and gave him a sharp look.

"What was that?"

Eren said something very quickly, too quickly so he couldn't catch a word of what he had uttered.

"Eren."

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Eren mumbled at last, looking at his hands and Levi noticed his hands were curled into fists once again.

Levi walked up to him and stopped in front of him.

"At this rate, I would be lucky to escape with just a simple bruise then right?" He said sarcastically and Eren looked up with anger in his eyes. 

"What d-" Before he could finish speaking, Levi pushed him with a socked foot and watched him fall onto his back. 

"What was that for?" Eren snapped, ears flatten back in anger.

"Listen here. In battle, Sacrifices are supposed to get hurt at the expense of their Fighters. We exist and defend while Fighters concentrate on the spells." Levi cocked his head and frowned. "Although never thought I would find myself with a teenager. Especially one who doesn't know any spells."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry. I meant a brat."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism welcome. Please do. And I know despite reading and editing this so many times, there's still going to be some mistakes.


End file.
